Where Are You Going?
by Ramenfangirl
Summary: Rihan leaves a clan meeting unexpectedly to everyones surprise. Only a few know where he's actually going, although everyone else wants to chase after him Nurarihyon decides to let him be and takes over the meeting. Everyone is curious as to where he went off to but eventually they will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:Rihan leaves a clan meeting unexpectedly to everyones surprise. Only a few know where he's actually going, although everyone else wants to chase after him Nurarihyon decides to let him be and takes over the meeting. Everyone is curious as to where he went off to but eventually they will find out.

I suck at summaries and since this is my first fanfic, I'm actually kinda nervous about posting something here. Hope you like though.=D.

* * *

"I'm leaving, old man take care of the rest will you?"

"Oi!, Rihan you're the one in command now, not me, what do you mean 'take care of the rest'? Rihan, Rihan get back here!" yelled the Supreme Commander at his son as he ran out of the meeting they were currently in. As much as the commander knew his son disliked meetings since not everyone would agree to one conclusion quickly he never expected his son to just run out on him and leave him to clean up the mess. Heck, he was retired already for about a few hundred years to. 'What's that boy thinking?' he thought. 'Does he have another meeting to attend to or something?' he thought to himself.

"Supreme Commander, what do we do about the current situation, we must come up with a solution immediately." Said Daruma, he too was confused by Koi-kuns actions, it was a first that he would just get up and leave without properly ending the meeting and solving their current issue, yokai entering Nura Clan territory and doing as they wish, something that no one from the Nura Clan would tolerate nor would they ignore. Suddenly, "Supreme Commander, forgive me for the interruption but Rihan-sama said he has an important appointment he had to attend and he couldn't be late." said the headless yokai Kubinashi as he entered just in time before any unnecessary disputes began. "He said to tell you not to worry about him, he will be fine and return once he's done."

"Do you know what this appointment is about Kubinashi?" asked the Commander. Kubinashi flinched, his orders were to tell the Supreme Commander not to worry and that's it, he was given specific orders by Rihan, orders that he was going to fulfill no matter what.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Oi, Kubinashi come here a sec will you." Said the Nidaime, Nura Rihan. Kubinashi was surprised he knew that Rihan would be busy with a clan meeting later on so what was he doing right now he wonders. The heads of the other clans would be arriving any minute now, nonetheless he did as he was told. _

_"What is it Rihan-sama?"he asked curiously._

_ "Ok I need you to do me a favor and do what I tell you pretty please?" _

_"Ok?" said Kubinashi who was a little bit confused at the moment, was it something important he asked himself? _

_"Ok the meeting today is going to take longer that I would want it to last but I have a special appointment that I cannot miss no matter what, when that time comes I will leave and let my old man finish the rest. When you sense that I have left please go to the meeting where I'm sure everyone including my old man will have a confused look on their face. Tell them that I will be fine and that I have an important appointment. Don't tell them with who or what it is, just tell them its important period."_

_'Easier said than done', thought Kubinashi. "But what if everyone keeps asking and insisting what do I do then Rihan-sama?" "Ignore them" replied Rihan rather bluntly. 'Hell, if I do that I'll get myself killed not to mention the Supreme Commander, I can't just ignore him! Me a lonely headless yokai against our clan's generals, is he insane?!' Kubinashi yelled mentally, he didn't mind doing favors for the Nidaime but this was huge. _

_"Before you go please tell me where you're going, it's only fair, I'm risking my life for you here." Rihan pondered for a second whether he should tell Kubinashi or not, once he saw the determined look in Kubinashi's eyes telling him that he will get it out of him somehow he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell at least a few of his comrades._

_He smirked, "As long as you promise not to tell anybody." _

_"I promise Nidaime you have my word.", Rihan smiled warmly he knew he could trust Kubinashi, "Ok I tell you, you see…" _

**END FLASHBACK **

* * *

Kubinashi looked nervous, everybody was waiting for his answer, although he did know why Rihan just left the meeting unexpectedly, well to the others at least, he promised he wouldn't say anything to anybody. He was a man of his word and he wouldn't say a thing no matter what happened. When they find out everything would be clear and they wouldn't be so-.

"Kubinashi." Said the supreme commander, Kubinashi could tell he was getting inpatient, "Forgive me Supreme Commander but I do not know any specifics, all I know is that what he has to do is very important." Nurarihyon wasn't buying it but he knew Kubinashi wouldn't say anything if his son told him not to, the young headless yokai was loyal and his loyalty never wavered, something Nurarihyon valued a lot. "Very well, I will take over this meeting and we will come to a conclusion, understood?" he asked his other fellow comrades.

"Hai, Supreme Commander." they all said in unison. Although they all too questioned as to why Rihan, the Nidaime of the Nura Clan, just got up and left. Gyuki though, unbeknownst to Rihan, knew why he left, thanks to a little birdie.

* * *

**AN:** I repeat** t**his is my first fanfic and I wanna see how things are if you know what I mean. I don't have a beta for this story so forgive me for my mistakes. I'm positive I missed some-or a lot. I hope you like it it's a small, little idea that popped into my head.=D. It won't be a long story...I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to Shiibashi Hiroshi. I only own the idea.=D.

Well I present to you Ch.2. I've had this story written up to 3 chapters. It's not done yet but I'll try to update ASAP. Well when I have free time which is usually during breaks at schools. Hope I don't disappoint. If you see any mistakes (which I know there are going to be a few in here) please do not be afraid to tell me. I'll gladly fix them. This chapter has no beta either, yet. I'm trying to get one and if you're interested please don't be afraid to PM me.=D.

On to the story.

* * *

'I have to hurry', "I can't be late!" yelled Rihan as he ran towards his destination. He promised he would be on time and even made preparations so things would run smoothly, unfortunately things don't always go as planned. But this promise was something he can't and absolutely will not break no matter what, as head of the Nura Clan he will keep his promise. This special meeting was something that they had been secretly planning and keeping to themselves, or so they thought. The 'little birdie' did tell someone.

As he ran past buildings towards his destination he couldn't help but noticed his surroundings, so much has changed since he was born and although he did sometimes wish things could go back like they were during Edo he didn't mind the change, 'Change is good, it feels like a fresh start, being able to move forward and not letting the past haunt me.' As he kept running making turns left and right he was so happy he was a yokai and not a human. There was traffic in the streets, the sidewalks were crowded but with his fear he can just slip through the crowd and continue running. 'Why didn't I ask for a ride? Flying would be so much easier, and quicker.' He thought as he saw a plane fly past him from above. He usually got a ride from one of his flying clansmen but why he didn't ask for one this day when it was actually necessary and important he didn't know. Then it hit him, "I'm not getting to old am I?!" There were only a few minutes left for him to reach his destination and he didn't like to ponder too much on his age so he ran faster. Yes, he was around 400 years old and all but considering he's a yokai he's young, right? As he made a final turn to the right and approached his destination Rihan immediately forgot his age dilemma and was glad to see a familiar face. "Kurotabou, did I make it on time?" he asked one of his most trustworthy companions.

"Rihan-sama, if you're going to make such arrangements please at least be considerate and be a little bit early." said the monk, he was asked to guard today, on his day off. At first he refused immediately, he wanted to spend his day off and enjoy it but since Rihan asked him, along with 'her' and 'him' he just couldn't refuse. Heck, no one would, and Rihan knew this thus he makes sure to use it to his advantage, a lot.

"Come on Kuro, cut me some slack will you? I was lucky I was even able to get away from the others. Although I know my old man will give me a long 'little' chat after this." said Rihan in a disapproval tone. If he ever did something that his father didn't like then he usually paid the consequences afterwards. Even after a few hundred years Nurarihyon still looked after his son like he was a little kid. Well in a way he was his 'little boy', although a couple of hundred years have passed and he has grown, but that goes to show just how much Nurarihyon loves and cares for his son, even though they do argue once in a while.

"Thank you for guarding them, you can go back to the manor if you want and take the rest of the day off. Or anywhere really, clubs, hot spring, take your pick you deserve your day off. They'll be fine now that I'm here."

"Hai Rihan-sama, it was my pleasure and since it was a request from you two there was no way I could've said no, and yes I shall go enjoy the rest of my day off; I think I'll go ask Kubinashi to accompany me since he might be in somewhat of a pinch at the moment. Enjoy your day Rihan-sama and make sure you protect them." said the monk as he bowed showing his respect for his leader and disappearing amongst the crowd.

Rihan only smiled, 'Thanks Kurotabou, I owe you one.' he thought as he saw the monk leave. Then he turned around and saw that they were waiting for him in the middle of the park that he had just arrived at. He didn't seem to notice the Sakura trees surrounding them, pink petals dancing along with the wind and seemed to somehow be protecting them as well. 'Mother I don't know if this is crazy but every time I see Sakura anywhere it always reminds me of you. You, who were the beauty and center of my and my father's life, we both loved you so much. We still do, I just wished you could've met them.' Rihan thought. Indeed he missed his mother and seeing the Sakura surrounding them he thought that in a way his mother, Youhime, was watching over them. 'Such a beautiful sight' he thought, but it didn't really matter where they were, as long as he was with them his world was perfect.

"Rihan what are you doing are you just going to stand there and stare at us?" ask a sweet teasing voice as it broke Rihan's current train of thought.

He smiled and answered teasingly, "It wouldn't be a bad idea you know? You two look so cute and adorable. I can't believe you're my family." He whispered the last part so they couldn't hear.

"Rihan come over here already it'll be better if you sit with us, Rikuo and I have been anxiously awaiting you're arrival you know. I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I'm sorry but it's no easy task ditching my dad you know? But hey I'm here now, I promised and you know I keep my promises." He said walking closer and closer towards his family, admiring the cute scene his wife, Wakana, and his son, Rikuo, were making.

"Papa!" said a sweet little voice

"What did you say, Rikuo?" he asked surprised and shocked, this was the first time he had heard Rikuo talk, yet there was something warm that began building up in his chest.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you enjoy, I'm curious anybody want to take a guess on who the 'little birdie' is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there Ramenfangirl here, well I want to start off by apologizing to you guys, I haven't been able to update this story in about a month and a half or something. I'm truly sorry, I've had some unexpected events happen in life and just, well kind of threw me off. Luckily things are getting solved and I'm back to being myself. I know I mentioned I had up to three chapters but in the end chapter three was completely changed. Hope you like it though. Also thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I honestly never thought anybody would even care about this story but I'm glad there are people out there who like it.=D. **

Reply to my question:

xxicexsnowxx:Sorry not Setsura or Tsurara..try again. I gave a huge hint with the little birdie.

_**Disclaimer**_:**_Nurarihyon no Mago and its characters belong to Shiibashi Hiroshi. I only own the little story idea. _**

**On with the story..=D.. **

* * *

"Papa!" there it was again, that sweet little voice.

"Rikuo you- you, Rikuo's first word is PAPA!" Rihan exclaimed rather loud and excited. Wakana who had Rikuo sitting on her lap just stared down at the little boy.

"Rihan, Rikuo said his first word!"

"I know I just, this is, he called me 'Papa'!" They were excited and just amazed, Rikuo was only one year and three months and they were trying to teach him how to talk. All baby Rikuo would do is look at his parent's funny faces as they repeated any word they wanted him to say and eventually he would laugh or giggle, he thought they were just playing games.

Rikuo was currently staring at both his parents not really understanding what was going on; he saw his papa and he wanted to go with him, simple as that.

As Rihan look at Wakana and Wakana looked at Rihan, both with a look of astonishment and happiness, they smiled and once again looked at Rikuo who by now wanted to go towards his father and tried to escape his mother's grasp but couldn't. In all their happiness and excitement Wakana suddenly remembered something seeing that her son wanted to leave, "Rihan hurry up and get over here, Rikuo wants you to play with him." she said.

"Haha, I'm coming, this is just astonishing, let me enjoy this moment my dear." He said with a slight smirk earning a light blush from Wakana, 'So cute!' he thought. Rihan stayed at the spot he had arrived to for a few more seconds enjoying the sight of his wife and son, then began walking towards them. As Rihan got closer Rikuo looked up at him with bright chocolate orbs and smiled, "Papa!" he exclaimed as he reached towards his father stretching his little arms and waiting for Rihan to pick him up. Rihan just kept on smiling as he got closer, once he was standing in front of Rikuo he knelt down to Rikuo's eye level. "You want to fly with your papa Rikuo?" he asked playfully. Rikuo's only response was giggles and more "Papa! Papa!" Rihan was so proud, a mixture of emotions that built in his chest, his son was calling him, his father. This happiness that Nurarihyon would always talk about and he thought he would never ever experience but luckily he did. Although he was trapped in that world of loneliness and depression for a couple of years he was able to get out, he was able to smile once more and be able to laugh together with the women whom he now loved and married, the mother of their child, Rikuo, Nura Rikuo.

Rihan couldn't contain his happiness so he picked Rikuo up over his head earning more giggles from the small infant. "Rikuo, grow up to be a wonderful young man, I will await the day when you are to become the Nura Clan's Commander with your own Demon's Parade." he said as he smiled up to him. He looked down at Wakana who to was smiling at them both, "Don't worry Rihan he will become a great leader just like you, maybe even better." she replied teasingly.

"Hey!, I'm an awesome boss Wakana, thanks to me the clan has reached its highest and I'm making sure it will become even stronger." he replied, something that was a fact but sometimes it got to his head. Wakana just giggled and smiled at him and Rikuo. Rihan remembered when he met Wakana, never did he expect that young girl he helped a few years back to be the one who would make him smile once again and bring him so much happiness. He remembered when they met, how they would continue seeing each other, and the day he told her he wasn't exactly your everyday human, not to mention the fact that he was actually about 400 years old or so.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wakana, can I tell you something?" Rihan asked as he and Wakana walked down a path towards her home. Ever since he rescued her from the clutches of an unknown yokai, who dared enter his territory, he had taken a liking to this girl. He just couldn't get her out of his mind and he also felt responsible, he was able to rescue her but not the rest of her family. The young girl was now alone and he took it upon himself to watch over her, even if from a distance, unfortunately things don't always go as planned and he was with her anytime he had the chance. Whether it was for five minutes or an hour, he would take advantage of his free time and spent every moment of it with his belov-err, with Wakana. _

"_Of course Rihan-san, you know you can tell me anything." She replied with a smile. Rihan wasn't sure what to do, he had decided to tell her everything, or almost everything, but he wasn't sure of how to even begin telling her. "What do you think about yokai?" he asked a bit hesitantly but he had to tell her, although he had to admit he was scared of what her answer might be, it's better to know the truth than live in a lie, well that's what he believed at least. Wakana suddenly came to a halt and looked down, 'Dang it, now I did it, this is it, she's going to hate me!' he screamed to himself mentally. Wakana was silent for a few minutes before she raised her head with a smile on her face, something Rihan wasn't expecting. _

"_To be honest Rihan-san I'm scared, the yokai who took my family was scary, terrifying and it's thanks to that yokai that I'm alone now, well not completely because Rihan-san always keeps me company whenever he can." By now Rihan was blushing, "But just because one yokai is horrible I don't think its right to judge them all. Just like us, if only one person commits crimes it doesn't mean everybody in the world will commit them, right? " she replied, still having that sincere smile on her face. Rihan was just staring at her by now, he was scared to tell her and of losing her but with her response he was now gaining the courage he thought he wouldn't be able to obtain to tell her. _

"_Yeah," he began looking up at the night sky, "some are horrible, some just play tricks on you, and some just want someone to talk to and a place to belong. Although some are indeed blood thirsty killers not all of them are. Not all of us are," Wakana was so caught up in his words that once he said the last part her eyes widened. She was about to say something when Rihan pressed his finger on her lips. "Please listen, I know you're scared but I need to tell you, tell you that during all this time I haven't been able to take you out of my mind. You drive me crazy to the point that I want to see you every day, every hour, every minute, and every second. I want to be with you, but I haven't been able to say anything because I'm scared. I'm scared because I needed to tell you that I too am a yokai, a half demon half human being. All this time I've been in a dark world, a lonely world filled with sadness, but once I met you, my world gained a new light, a new reason to continue living, to once more smile and laugh. To see that even though I try to hide it from my family, they see through me, and all this time they've been concerned about me, hoping that one day I would find the person who would once more bring me happiness, and I did. That person is you Wakana, if you are by my side; I know I'll be happy. But now that you know what I am I understand if you don't ever want to see me again. I'm sorry I couldn't save the rest of your family but I'm thankful that I was able to save you, and meet you. I love you Wakana." _

* * *

**Anybody want to try again to guess who the little birdie is? Anyways I hope you like the update, I'll try to update more quickly from now on. Till next time.=).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there everybody, well here it is ch.4. I have to apologize though because I didn't expect the flashback to take quite a few chapters, so sorry. But the flashback will end in the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter and as requested I wrote a little bit my story Wakana hasn't met Rihan's comrades yet. Oh and sadly I still have no Beta, anyone interested? I know there are a few mistakes in this chapter, I always miss a few, if you catch them then please don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Reply to answers: **

xxicexsnowxx: Nope not Kuro, try again.

VasHappeninTeam: Nope not Karasu Tengu either, you're getting there though.

**Anybody else what to give it a try? **

**Anyways now on with the story.=D.**

* * *

Last chapter:

_"... I'm thankful that I was able to save you, and meet you. I love you Wakana." _

* * *

_As Rihan finished what he had to say he looked at Wakana who by now had a shocked, surprised, and confused look on her face. Rihan wasn't sure anymore if he did the right thing of even telling her, he began to doubt that, maybe, just maybe it wasn't the correct time. As Rihan continue to swim in the sea of his own thoughts he felt a warm hand touch his, it was Wakana's hand. At first he was confused by her gesture or the meaning behind her actions until he realized that he hadn't removed his finger from her lips. He immediately removed it, "I'm sorry Wakana, I-" Rihan couldn't finish saying what he wanted to since this time is was Wakana who placed her soft finger on Rihan's lips, signaling him to let her speak which he did without any protests. _

_Wakana couldn't believe what she heard, once Rihan said he too was a yokai, well half yokai, she immediately began to feel frightened and the memories of her family's demise played in her mind over and over. At first she felt like running away but once Rihan continued talking she couldn't. She listened, and she understood; even though he was also a being of the night he is also someone with a human heart. Someone who cares for the safety of others and protects them, he is able to live and coexist with the beings of the night and the beings from the light. She kept thinking in silence looking up at Rihan and thinking that it was her turn talk. _

_"Rihan-san, I won't say I'm not surprised because I am, I never expected this from anybody but, somehow I'm not scared anymore, not when I know it's you Rihan-san." she continued, "I've been scared of going out at night all alone because I fear that I'll be attacked by some demon or something at any minute, I feel that they'll come after me and try to finish the job they couldn't finish properly. But you know what Rihan-san, whenever I'm with you I feel safe. I know I can trust you; you're always there when I need somebody to talk to and you've been here with me until today. You've been watching over me and that makes me so happy. Now that you've told me your truth I want to say that no matter what you are, be it half demon or half human, I'm not scared. Rihan-san once we met I too haven't been able to take you out of my mind either. I want to be with you every day, just being next to you Rihan-san and seeing that wonderful smile of yours makes me more than happy because I to love you Rihan-san. It doesn't matter if you're a half-demon because my feelings for you won't change no matter what." _

_Once Wakana was finished her cheeks turned a bright red, how she got the courage to even tell him anything she doesn't know, it all just slipped out somehow. All she knew was that she needed to say something, something that she always wanted to tell Rihan but she was scared that he might reject her and worst of all leave her alone. As Wakana continued to think she couldn't contain her blush so in the end she just looked down, feeling embarrassed and afraid of what might happen next. _

_Rihan was shocked, happy but shocked, 'She loves me?!' he asked himself a couple of times. He was happy, happy that Wakana shared the same feelings he did but he just couldn't believe it. As he began processing everything in his mind he smiled. 'I won't wait any longer.' Rihan thought, he then grabbed Wakana's hand and lifted her head which was looking down. He couldn't help but giggle at Wakana's look of surprise and red cheeks, 'You're the one I've been looking for, the one I know will bring me happiness.' _

_Rihan then took both Wakana's hands and got down on one knee. "Wakana, I know that the time we've spent together has been short but I know you're the one. I love you with all my heart, you are to me a precious jewel that I want to protect and cherish until the day I die. The one that once more brought the life back into my lonely world and who has made me laugh and smile form the bottom of my heart and the one who has accepted me for who I am, something that I'm very grateful for." By now Rihan to was blushing not knowing what else to say, he fell in love with this girl so much that he couldn't find the words to express himself. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves to prepare for what he was going to ask next. "Wakana, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, protecting you and loving you with all my heart. I want to bring you happiness and joy and to keep that beautiful smile of yours alive and to never letting it disappear because your precious smile is something that I cherish as well as you my dear Wakana. So I ask you here and now, Wakana, will you marry me?"_

_Wakana was startled when Rihan lifted her face up so they were now seeing each other face to face, what surprised her was not the fact that he was kneeling in front of her now but the fact that he had propose! She wasn't expecting that of all things, she thought that it would've been awkward between the two of them for a few days but apparently not. She was having a mixture of feelings, happiness, joy, and many others that she didn't even know how to respond, she knew her answer all that was left was for her to voice it. She then began to cry, tears of joy escaping her eyes which were so full of life. _

_"Ehh?!" Rihan was so nervous that once he saw Wakana began to tear up and cry he began to slightly panic, 'Was it to early?' he thought. "I-I-I'm sorry Wakana I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just that I really truthfully honestly love you and I, I'm sorry I couldn't help it you drive me crazy that I wasn't thinking, maybe this isn't the appropriate time I just, Wakana please don't cry." Yup, the mighty Nidaime of the Nura Clan was panicking and he didn't know how to fix the current dilemma he was in. He never thought he would make Wakana cry, little did he know that those weren't tear of sadness, but tears of joy and happiness. He was about to say something when all of the sudden he felt someone lunge at him, it was Wakana who had ran into him hugging him tightly. "Of course Rihan-san, I love you with all my heart, I want to spend every single day of my life by your side. I want to love you, help you, and always be there for you whenever you need me, nothing would make me happier that to spend the rest of my life besides the man I love, besides you Rihan-san, so yes, I will marry you." _

_All Rihan could do after hearing those words was smile and return the embrace from the bottom of his heart. They stayed like that, hugging each other and sending each other the silent 'I love you' many times over with just a single hug. "I'll make you so happy Wakana, I'll protect you, I promise." He whispered. The next thing Rihan did caught Wakana completely off guard. As he finished his promise he broke their hug and made Wakana look at him directly into his eyes. As Wakana was mesmerized by Rihan's amber eyes she didn't realize that he was closing the gap between them. With a quick "I love you." Rihan planted a soft warm kiss on Wakana's lips, Wakana was surprised but in the end she too gave in returning the soft kiss shyly but full of emotion and love. As they broke their kiss they gazed at each other and once again smiled, this was one of the greatest moments of both Rihan and Wakana's life, a moment that they have been enjoying to the fullest until another unexpected voice broke in, "About time Nidaime, we were wondering when you would propose." _

_As soon as the voice was heard both Wakana and Rihan's eyes widened in surprise, Rihan quickly put Wakana behind him shielding her incase anything were to happen. As soon as he was assured of her safety he turned around to face the uninvited voice. "K-K-Kubinashi?!" he exclaimed, sounding somewhat relief that it wasn't an enemy but he quickly changed his mind once he saw the smirk on his face. "What are you doing here Kubinashi!?" he asked a bit nervously. _

_"He's not alone you know Rihan-sama."_

_"Kurotabou?!" _

_"Rihan-sama was so caught up and focused on young Wakana-chan that he didn't even notice our presence." _

_"Kejoro?!"_

_"Tsk tsk Nidame, we were worried so we came to look for you, seems you're doing fine." _

_"Kappa?" _

_"Alright! Nidaime is getting married!" _

_"Aotabou?!" _

_"I'm so happy for you Rihan-sama, you finally found someone to share your life with." _

_"T-T-Tsurara?! You too?" _

_Yup, unbeknownst to Rihan, once he was in the middle of his proposal Kubinashi and the others had found him. They were looking for him since once again he ditched a meeting, once they saw where he was they didn't want to interrupt, although they weren't expecting to be witness of everything that they just saw but they knew Rihan was happy which was more than they could ask for._

_"Rihan-san, who are they?" asked Wakana shyly as she had peeked out from behind Rihan to see who the new faces where. Rihan smiled and grabbed Wakana's hand and began to walk towards his comrades. "They are my friends, my family, and part of the Nura Clan and one day soon they too will be part of your family." _

_As soon as Rihan was finished Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kappa, Keijoro, and Tsurara bowed showing respect to Rihan's soon-to-be wife. As if on cue they all said, "It is an honor to officially meet you Wakana-sama, please take good care of Rihan-sama." _

_"And please convince him to finish his duty before running off." added Kubinashi teasing his commander after all the chasing and tracking they've been doing the whole day. _

_"Oi, Kubinashi I do my work, and I'm the Nidaime so leave me alone!" _

_"No! Rihan-sama needs to finish everything first." _

_"Never." _

_"Yes." _

_"Make me."_

_"With pleasure."_

_Wakana just started at first but once she was listening to the interaction between Rihan and Kubinashi, which she noted had a flying head, she couldn't help but laugh. _

_"Thank you everybody, I'm so happy." she replied, immediately both Rihan and Kubinashi stopped their mini quarrel and smiled as well. 'You finally found your happiness Rihan-sama.' _

* * *

**Hope you liked, and for those of you who follow, favorite, and review, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
